Hush Little Gamzee
by Falconlover24
Summary: A one-shot based off of the fan-song Hush Little Gamzee, sung by the incredible linkphan123 (YouTube). I was just listening to it when I realized that it would make a good fluff/sadstuck story. And the asterisks ( * ) mark where a possible sequel or another chapter may occur, if I get enough reviews/views.


_**WARNING: Fluff and slight Sadstuck. Also language because, well, Homestuck.**_

_DISCLAIMER! I do not own Hussie. And also I do not own the song, that belongs to linkphan123, who has an awesome Karkat voice! Also, if anyone has already created a fanfic on this song, than I dunno who the hell you are, or where your fanfic is. Because I just thought of this. Bro Code!_

Karkat paced around and around in a non-stop circle, as though he were a race car driving laps around a track. He was waiting for a certain someone to show up, and so far all that Karkat has seen was the pitch blackness of the dark, damp pipe that he had found.

Suddenly, Karkat could hear sniffing, then a cough and a whimper. The whimperer's throat sounded abused from long nights of endless torment.

"G-Gamzee, is that you?" Karkat whispered, hoping for some kind of response. To his luck, another whimper was heard from within the same pipe that Karkat was currently residing in.

"n-no… NO! S-STOP IT… please don't make me...!" Screams could be heard no more than a couple hundred feet from where the nubby-horned troll stood, slightly shaking out of fear and anxiety.

Sweat trickled down his forehead. His pulse beat far faster than what was surely healthy, and Karkat felt as though he were playing Amnesia with Dave and Egderp again.

The screams had turned into choked sobs, and quiet calls for comfort. Karkat, feeling a strange need to comfort the source of the sobs, rounded the slight curve in the pipe and stopped dead in his tracks. Lying on the floor of the pipe, curled up into a tight ball, was Gamzee, fast asleep, having a horrible night terror.

"P-please… I-I don't… I don't wanna…" Gamzee's words were strained, as though he wanted to scream but an invisible clamp had tightened around his throat.

"Gamzee, what's wrong?" The façade that Karkat normally put up had vanished, now all the concern for his moirail visible on his round, grey face. "Gamz, please answer me…"

"K-Kitkat?" Gamzee squeaked, using his old nickname for his motherfucking best friend.

***Karkat choked up, it had been _sweeps_ since the last time Gamzee had called him by the childish nickname. The last time being a very unpleasant situation. Karkat could still hear the sounds of bones breaking and could still smell the burnt flesh sizzling from acid; both coming from the same troll curled up in front of him, just a dwarfed version, and could still taste the rancid puke in his own mouth.***

"Y-y-yeah… It's Kitkat…" Karkat whispered, trying not to break down in front of the already broken troll in front of him. It would only injure Gamzee further if the said troll thought that Karkat, his own _moirail_, couldn't provide the comfort that the enormous bag of flesh and bones so desperately needed.

Sniffling, Gamzee rolled over to face Karkat. Revealing one of the many possible reasons as to why the Capricorn might have wanted to hide away.

Gamzee's face was a mess of purple bleeding wounds and smeared greasepaint. The scratches from Nepeta's claw-kind had become hideously infected, leaking out pus occasionally, the scratch that had nearly ripped out Gam's right eye had finally done its job. The eye was glazed over, signaling that it was now completely blind. In addition, Gamzee seemed to have occasional difficulty breathing through his nose, probably due to the infection. The greasepaint wasn't helping, either. It wasn't even distinguishable as a clown face. The colours bleeding into each other, looking as though a grub had painted it instead of the teenaged troll laying on the ground.

"Gam-Gam, what are you doing here?" Karkat asked shakily, but gently, staring at the highblood's grotesque face.

Gamzee didn't respond, instead focusing on trying to lift up his massive body to a more comfortable position. However, he seemed to lack the strength to complete this task and fell harshly to the metal floor, groaning. Sensing that this problem wasn't due to the fact that the Capricorn's entire face was infected, Karkat finally took the time to look Gamzee up and down.

The purple-blood's body was emaciated beyond belief, literally no muscle and not even a slight sign of any fat was visible. And as the Capricorn tried again to sit up, his ripped up shirt started to fall off of his skeletal frame. Karkat winced as his moirail fell once again to the floor, weak bones cracking from both the strain and the fall.

"Kitkat…" Gamzee whined softly, trying yet again to sit up. Karkat, knowing that Gamzee wasn't about to give up despite the fact that he would never be able to complete this task on his own, knelt down and helped his friend up, blood-pusher twisting painfully in his chest.

While Gamzee may be emaciated, that doesn't mean that he's the absolute lightest motherfucker on the meteor. So in order for Karkat to get Gamzee into the latter's desired position, the Cancer had to place his head near the Capricorn's chest and allow Gamzee to use his back as a kind of handle. This allowed Karkat to hear Gamzee's heartbeat.

_B-Ba-Ba-Bump… B-Bump… B-Ba-Ba-Bump…_

The tiny troll couldn't help the pale pink-ish tears that streamed down his face at the sound of his moirail's stuttering heart. Instantly, Karkat knew that he _had_ to help Gamzee get better, no way was he about to let the insane troll die.

"G-Gamz…" Karkat began with shaky determination, moving his body to look into his moirail's fading purple (working) eye, "D-don't you dare… don't you f-fucking dare d-die on me… OK?"

Gamzee didn't respond, instead staring at some point beyond his moirail, mouth open like he wanted to say something, but couldn't. The Capricorn's breath came out in whistley wheezes. It was as though Gamzee was trying, and failing, to tell Karkat that he was too late; that it would be better to let the Capricorn wither away. As the juggalo finally seemed to realize that Karkat wasn't getting the message, he finally gave up and fell to the side, only to be caught by his moirail.

While it looked as though the short troll hadn't gotten the message was sending out, he did, in fact, understand. But the Cancer refused to accept the fact that Gamzee had long given up. It just wasn't fucking fair! Just because Gamz went psycho batshit, he has to die? While various thoughts ran around in Karkat's thinkpan, he unconsciously began growling, low and angry in his throat. Gamzee, having fallen asleep while Karkat thought, stirred and looked up at his moirail.

"'At?" Gamzee slurred, the beginning of Karkat's name just a wisp of air. Instantly, Karkat stopped growling, and glanced at Gamzee, who was currently attempting to support himself on his thin forearms. "W-why were you… were you all rumbly and shi'?"

"I WAS NOT! Your thinkpan is just screwed up more than we thought…" Karkat replied, settling down from his sudden outburst. Risking a glance at the slowly fading troll on his lap, Karkat realized that the Capricorn was still staring at him. However, the look in the taller troll's eyes was enough to melt even Hitler's non-existent heart. "W-why are you staring at me like that? Stop it."

Sighing dejectedly, Gamzee laid back down so his head was on the Cancer's right leg, while his torso rested on the tiny troll's left leg. The scene created the perfect image of a cat lying lazily on its master, as they both relaxed from a taxing day of both hunting and work. Or in the two troll's case, hiding and leading.

Karkat sighed in return, however out of exasperation. Even on the brink of death, the Capricorn could act so much like a wriggler on stilts that it made the current situation just the more depressing.

'_Why did you have to disappear, Gamz? If you had just stuck around more often, we wouldn't be here like this. We wouldn't be in some pipe and I wouldn't have to watch you suffer like this.'_

The Cancer was startled out of his depressing thoughts as Gamzee suddenly started to cough violently, so much so that purple blood began to splatter the Capricorn's hand and Karkat's pant leg. But as soon as the fit had started, it stopped, leaving the ill juggalo struggling and gasping for the air that wouldn't come. All Karkat could do was watch and gently hold Gamzee up.

It would be any second now, any second before Death came to select her next victim, and rip Gamzee away from the Cancer. Flashes of sickeningly sweet pale romance flashes through Karkat's head, going backwards in time until finally stopping on one memory, back when both he and Gamzee had been wrigglers…

******************************FLASHBACK*********** *********************

_He could hear the quiet whimpers and choked sobs coming from the other side of the door. He could smell the stench of sickness as it suddenly flooded the hall as his mother walked sadly out of the crying wriggler's bedroom._

"_Mama? What's wrong with G'zee?" A young Karkat asks worriedly, glancing back at the noisy room that was growing more and more distant._

"_I-I don't know, honey… I'm going to see if his doctor can stop by. But until then, I don't want you upstairs, okay?" The middle-aged troll asked, voice kind but strict._

"'_Kay, Mama." The young Cancer answered obediently._

_The older troll smiled softly down at her son, before glancing back up the stairs where the bed-ridden Capricorn was now eerily silent. Sighing softly, she went into the den to make the call._

_Once Karkat's mother had left, the tiny wriggler instantly shot up the stairs to his best friend's room, and listened carefully, for any signs of the younger troll being awake. Sure enough, a quiet hiccup was heard from within, and Karkat pushed open the door._

"_G'zee? You okay?" Karkat looked towards the bed, expecting to see the young Capricorn there. "G'zee? Where are you?"_

_Glancing around, Karkat tried again to strain his ears to find the ill wriggler. A quiet growl was his answer, sounding like it came from inside the closet. Walking slowly towards the closet, Karkat suddenly felt absolutely terrified._

_Reaching out a tiny, chubby hand towards the closed closet door, Karkat could hear the quiet growling grow louder with each baby step he took. Suddenly the door to the closet flew open and a much tinier Gamzee leapt out and pounced on top of the Cancer, who fell backwards and hit the back of his head._

"_G'ZEE! W-what are you doin'?!" Karkat cried, voice slurring slightly from the small concussion he had received._

_The sick wriggler didn't answer, but sat ramrod straight, which was rare for the Capricorn who once lived on the streets. Karkat looked up into the younger troll's eyes and realized that they were completely purple, and tried to wriggle out from underneath Gamzee. Karkat's mother had warned him about this, about what happens if a highblood's eyes were completely purple. If you looked into them, you would be trapped in a nightmare world for as long as the trapper pleases._

"_G'zee… g-get offa me…" Karkat whimpered, obviously frightened._

"_Rrrrrrrrrrr…" Gamzee growled dangerously, for some reason extremely angry. But just when Gamzee opened his mouth to tear apart the older wriggler..._

_The door to the bedroom suddenly burst open and the doctor plus Karkat's mom rushed in, yanking a struggling and screaming Gamzee off of the tiny Cancer. Karkat managed to glance over his mother's shoulder as the Capricorn's personal doctor harshly stuck a tranquilizer into her patient's arm._

_The tranq worked quickly, instantly knocking out the struggling wriggler in the doctor's arms. The now limp Capricorn was laid inside of a metal box that the doctor had decaptchalogued, then was shipped off to some Gog-forsaken place, a hospital built specially for trolls like Gamzee on an abandoned planet called LOTAM._

****************************END OF FLASHBACK***************************

It had been three sweeps until he had even heard anything about Gamzee. And during it, the tiny, hive near the deep blue ocean, just over the hill of jade green grass, the hive that no one thought could have more personal connection to Gamzee than they thought Karkat had, was actually the little hospital for trolls who couldn't control their psyche, or were just too insane to be let out of the hospital.

All of the other patients had died of hunger, disease, murder, and suicide, since the building wasn't the most sanitary and whatever visitors the patients did get were more often than not cruel, constantly teasing about how they should be culled, then and there.

Gamzee, however, never had visitors, and he never received any gifts. The only troll-to-troll interaction he actually got was when they would molest and beat him. Some of their "friends" believe that Gamzee acts like a lowblood because he spent too much time with Karkat and Tavros, when that wasn't the case at all. In fact, it was the Capricorn's cruel life that had beaten him down into submission.

Hearing a small, yet harsh and wet cough, Karkat glanced down at the frail troll in his lap, and tried his best to be comforting, wanting Gamzee to leave the cruel universe knowing that at least one person loved him. What the Cancer wasn't expecting, however, was for the Capricorn to suddenly break down into violent sobs of fear. And suddenly, Karkat felt absolutely useless, he didn't know how to calm someone down when death was literally staring them in the eye.

Karkat remembered something then, something that used to always calm down the younger troll from a nightmare…

"_**Hush little Gamzee don't make a peep, come into my arms, yes it's okay to weep, stop the honks, yes that'd be grand, Gamzee, it's okay, you're still my best friend. Yes, you did cause some to die… Please, Gamzee, please don't you cry, everything will be okay, I promise it'll stay that way. Look at me, I am still here, I'll be here for years and years. We will try and work things out, Gamzee, look, please don't you pout. Why won't you look at my eyes? You are not who I despise… Our whole lives, yes, we can spend...**_

"_**Being truly great bestfriends…"**_

Finally, the struggle for survival ended, the Capricorn's chest ceased to move, and cries could be heard throughout the meteor, silently begging for his goofy, insane, lovable moirail back.


End file.
